


Just How Fast The Night Changes

by Claudii85



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Liam, do you know my friend Liam?” asked Niall, giggling, “Liam, Liam. Liam, Liam” he kept repeating the name, giggling.“I, uh, yeah, I know him a little bit. But do you wanna tell me more about your friend?” asked Liam, despite the fact he knew he shouldn’t. Niall was drunk and not in control of his brain to mouth filter.“I love his smile. When he smiles his whole face lit up and he’s beautiful.”Liam felt his cheeks redden.





	Just How Fast The Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Angie with the help for the title ♡

When Liam arrived, Niall had his head between his knees and was sitting on the curb in front of the bar, only wearing a long sleeved shirt. Harry had called him earlier telling him Niall was pissed drunk and asked if he could come and get him. And now Harry was nowhere to be found and Liam frowned. How could have left Niall drunk and alone like that?

Liam got out of his car and shivered, he opened the boot and grabbed an old sweatshirt he kept there, just in case, and walked briskly toward Niall and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Niall still had his head between his knees and Liam didn’t want to startle him. 

“Niall, here take my sweater, you’re gonna get sick if you don’t cover yourself.”

Niall extended his arm and took the sweater that was offered and put it on his shoulders. More or less.

“Niall, where is Harry? Why did he left you alone?”

“I asked him to,” slurred Niall from between his knees.

“Okay, Niall now come on, we have to get you home,” said Liam and he put his arm around Niall’s shoulders and helped him get on his foot. 

Niall looked up at Liam and said, “are you an angel?”

Okay, Niall was apparently more drunk than he initially thought he was. Liam, chuckled and tried to rearrange the sweater hanging on Niall’s shoulders.

“No, I’m just Liam.”

Niall beamed when he heard the name.

“Liam!” he said excitedly, “I have a friend called Liam.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, he’s the best,” said Niall and Liam felt himself blush. 

Liam helped Niall sitting in the passenger seat. He cranked up the heating when he noticed Niall was shivering a little bit. 

“Liam, do you know my friend Liam?” asked Niall, giggling, “Liam, Liam. Liam, Liam” he kept repeating the name, giggling.

“I, uh, yeah, I know him a little bit. But do you wanna tell me more about your friend?” asked Liam, despite the fact he knew he shouldn’t. Niall was drunk and not in control of his brain to mouth filter.

“I love his smile. When he smiles his whole face lit up and he’s beautiful.”

Liam felt his cheeks redden.

“He deserves the world. He doesn’t think he does, but he really do. And have I told you I love his smile? I love his body too, great great body.”

Liam took a deep breath, he had to stop Niall from talking. 

“Did you have fun at the bar with Harry, tonight?”

“Yes, it was great but Liam wasn’t there. His birthmark drives me crazy and I would love nothing than put my mouth on it and suck until-"

“Oh look, we’re home,” interrupted Liam, Niall’s trains of thought were taking a not so safe road and Liam couldn’t listen to Niall say what he would do to him when he couldn’t do anything about it. If Liam was honest he would give anything to have Niall sucking on his neck and kissing him and...Liam shook his head. This was not the moment.

Liam helped Niall get out of the car and walked inside the flat. He sat Niall on his couch and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and two painkillers. When he walked back to the living room Niall looked more awake and less drunk. 

“Here, take this,” said Liam as he shoved the bottle and painkillers in Niall’s hand. 

Niall took them and yawned. Liam walked to his bedroom and came back with a spare pillow and a blanket for Niall. Niall was already half asleep and Liam rearranged his body on the couch and put the blanket on him. He was about to leave the room when Niall talked again. 

“Can you tell him?”

“Tell what to whom?”

“Tell Liam that I love him.”

“I think you should tell him yourself, when you feel better.”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same?” said Niall, pouting.

“I’m sure he does. Now, you should sleep.”

Niall smiled and closed his eyes. He was sleeping in less than two minutes. Liam looked at him for a moment before kissing Niall on the forehead.

“I love you,” whispered Liam, hoping Niall wouldn’t forget about their conversation. 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
